des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Design: Underground Railroad
Mission Design- Underground Railroad Elliot Gray- 1704178 Player Level: 40-45 Summary After completing the “How the sausage is made” questline, players will come into contact with help a small band of rebels in Saint Petersburg who were grateful for them helping their cause, if unintentionally. They will ask players to help The Gifted escape the dire fate awaiting them there and smuggle them to Hong-Kong where Humans and Creatures live in peace. They will meet the leader of the rebels, Eleanor, who will be a reoccurring character after the quest is completed. The player will have to find information about guards around the city and obtain transport licenses and ID’s for the rebels to help them get out of the city in a convoy of trucks. Players will then meet up with the Rebels again in Hong-Kong to receive their reward. Locations Involved Saint Petersburg - Rebel Hideout - Barracks - Customs Office - Transport Regulations Centre - The Eastern Gate - Rebel Camp (outside city limits) Hong- Kong - The Cranes Wing Tavern - Rebel Rendezvous point (In the Shanty Town area) Items Involved - Guard Rota- Found in the Barracks - Guard Uniform- Found in the Armoury - Transportation permit form- received in the customs office - Transportation permit- received in the Transport Regulations Centre - Fake ID’s- Found in Rebel Hideout Background Due to Saint Petersburg’s brutal treatment of The Gifted, Naturally many have tried to escape however due to the strong military presence around the city, it has become increasingly difficult to escape. In the “How the sausage is made” questline, players have to find and destroy a lab that’s making Disenchanters with extremely dangerous side-effects and this gets the attention of the Rebels who ask for the players help to smuggle some of The Gifted out of the city. Quest Chain Quest Number: 1 Quest name: Rebels with a cause Quest Type: Discover new location Quest Giver: “Mysterious man” Quest Description: the player will have to follow the mysterious man’s directions to a small back alley, knock on a red door and repeat the password “Serf service” and then players will enter the hideout which is an abandoned railway station, and meet Eleanor, the leader of the Rebels, who will set the scene for the questline and give out the next quest NPC’s Involved: Mysterious man, Doorman, Eleanor Unlock Criteria: Completing the “How the sausage is made” questline Quest Locations: Location of the Disenchantment lab, Rebel Hideout Quest Items: N/A Reward: 2000 XP, Rebel pin (accessory that give +2% experience) Quest Number: 2 (Quests 2, 3 and 4 can be completed in any order) Quest name: Changing of the guard Quest Type: Infiltration Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: The player will have to sneak into the military guard barracks and steal the rota for the eastern gate. This will entail the player stealing a uniform and doing some training with the guards before stealing the rota NPC’s Involved: Eleanor, Guard 1, Guard 2, Officer, General Unlock Criteria: Completing the “Rebels with a cause” quest Quest Locations: Rebel Hideout, Barrack entrance, Armoury, Barrack sleeping quarters, Training field, Generals office Quest Items: Guard uniform, Guard Rota Reward: 2000 XP Quest Number: 3 (Quests 2, 3 and 4 can be completed in any order) Quest name: The customers always right Quest Type: Acquire item Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: The player will have to go to the Customs Office to get a Transportation permit application form and use the information Eleanor gave them to fill it out and hand it back in to receive a permit NPC’s Involved: Eleanor, Secretary, Clerk Unlock Criteria: Completing the “Rebels with a cause” quest Quest Locations: Rebel Hideout, Customs office Quest Items: Transportation permit Application form, Transportation permit Reward: 1000 XP ' ' Quest Number: 4 (Quests 2, 3 and 4 can be completed in any order) Quest name: Fake Friends Quest Type: Obtain raw materials Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: The player will have to find raw crafting materials and give them to K-O, the rebel engineer to make the fake ID cards to get out of the city. The player will have to find six plastic, three microchips, three small interfaces and a silver ingot. All of which are common items found throughout the game and can be purchased from shops and vendors throughout the city NPC’s Involved: Eleanor, K-O Unlock Criteria: Completing the “Rebels with a cause” quest Quest Locations: Rebel Hideout Quest Items: Fake ID’s Reward: 2000 XP ' ' Quest Number: 5 Quest name: Moment of Truth Quest Type: Escort and Persuade Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: Players will have to drive the front Truck in the convoy with Eleanor to The Eastern Gate and show the guards the permit and the ID’s, the player will have to remember certain information from the permit and what’s written on their fake ID NPC’s Involved: Eleanor, Guard 1, Guard 2 Unlock Criteria: Complete “Changing of the guard” “the customers always right” and “Fake friends” Quest Locations: Rebel Hideout, Eastern Gate Quest Items: Transportation Permit, Fake ID Reward: 4000 XP Quest Number: 6 Quest name: In the clear Quest Type: dialogue Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: The player will stop the convoy outside of the city at the small Rebel Camp and say goodbye to Eleanor and the rest of the rebels and the gifted they are transporting NPC’s Involved: Eleanor Unlock Criteria: Completing “Moment of Truth” Quest Locations: Eastern gate, Rebel Camp Quest Items: N/A Reward: 500XP, Steel Key Quest Number: 7 Quest name: On your travels Quest Type: Travel Quest Giver: Eleanor Quest Description: After helping the Rebels escape, Eleanor tells you to Rendezvous with the convoy in Hong-Kong to receive your reward. Players will have to use the key to unlock a door behind “The Cranes wing Tavern” in the shanty towns of Hong-Kong to enter the Rebel Base in Hong-Kong NPC’s Involved: Eleanor Unlock Criteria: Complete “In the Clear” Quest Locations: Rebel camp, The Cranes Wing Tavern Quest Items: Steel Key Reward: 10000 XP, Winds of Change Amulet (+20% divine Protection) ( Referenced with Character Design by Rhys Duff- 1702713)